Summer Love
by halloweenbaby
Summary: It's funny how things can turn out, how someone you've known forever can suddenly become special. It's stange how suddenly things can get so complicated. It wasn't meant to happen like that, maybe it was destiny?


For Veronnnnnika's Cousincest Challenge in HPFC. If you like it or have any constructive critism then I would very much appreciate if you took a moment to review.

* * *

James stands close to her, they aren't touching but it still looks so...so intimate. As if they were lovers, not cousins. His body shielding her from the harsh stormy wind, hers curved into his, face tilted up to look into his deep brown eyes...a colour they share.

"I hate this," James muttered, his knuckles coming up to brush against her cheek. He feels the sandy grit on her cheek, the sand that seems to coat everthing when they're at the beach. He's suddenly pulled back to earlier that summer, it had only been them there for the first few weeks. Everyone else was working or in school, or just busy with life.

_"James you git! Get back here!" Dom shouted and took off after him, her fists full of sand to throw at him (going strictly against the No Throwing Sand rule). As she came up to him he scooped her up and fell back in the sand, tickling her until she couldn't breath. She rolled away panting and gasping for breath._

_"James!" She complained, the effect was ruined by her wide grin and her reddend cheeks._

_"What Dommy Dom?" James asked resting his head in his arms and taking a deep breath, the ocean breeze always made him feel so relaxed and comfortable. He didn't know that later, in the future, the smell of the ocean would always bring with it a pang of loss and want and sadness._

_Dom shook her head and flicked some sand at him, his only reaction was to smile at her. "D'you ever think maybe some things are destined to be?" She asked softly._

_"To be honest, I don't know." Was the slow answer she got. "Do you?"_

_Dom nodded, strands of blonde hair falling in her eyes, "yes. I do." She watched with wide eyes as James leaned over, their noses _almost_ touching. His fingers carefully brushed the hair and sand from her face._

James wraps his arms around her in a sudden -rather tight- hug. He buries his face in her hair, barely hearing her soft response; "I hate this too..."

"If only we could-"

"No! James, _please_, no 'if only'. Don't you dare. Don't you dare... what's the use with 'if only' if we both know it's not ever going to happen?" Her voice breaks as she speaks and she pulls away from him shaking her head. "Why not just spare us both the extra heart-ache?"

James gives an empty laugh, "spare the extra heart-ache? I think we're a bit to late for that Dommy Dom." He's about to say more when there's a loud crack of skin against skin and then a stunned silence. He brings his hand up to his now very red cheek.

Dom's shaking as she glares at him and slowly lowers her hand, "just _don't_ James. Go find yourself someone you can lo-_be_ with properly; someone you can bring home for Sunday dinners."

"Because I don't _want_ that someone, Dom, I want you...only you," James says almost desperately. He looks down for a moment and sees her toes, brightly painted in a garish orange. Once again he's unwillingly pulled back to a happier time.

_Her toes trail up his leg and down and he laughs, "Dommy!"_

_"What?" She asks with an innocent smile that is badly combined with the laughter in her eyes that he knows all to well is being caused this...by him, by them._

_"Feels weird," James said with a mock pout. "Your toes are all sandy..."_

_"Or your leg is all sandy," Dom countered with a laugh, the innocent look falling away to one of easy happiness._

_"No, it's definitely your toes," James insisted and leaned over to tickle her. Slowly the tickles became gentle caresses and laughs turned to moans._

"Well..." Dom runs her hand through her hair and bites down on her lip. "You don't get everything you want James."

"Please Dommy?" James asks again.

"No," is her soft answer before she turns and walks away.


End file.
